


the feudists v.2

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, They/Them Pronouns for Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka asks a slightly more tactful question.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	the feudists v.2

“By the way,” Ritsuka says. “I don’t know how to bring this up not awkwardly, and I’m sorry for having to mention it, but… Uh, what pronouns should I use when I talk about you?”

Nezha frowns, thinking. “Hm. Hmmmmmm. Gender is complicated. None sound perfect, but. Pronouns are. Hard to avoid. Not speaking of me is. Also not ideal.”

“Gender is way too complicated, you’ve got that right.” They rub the back of their neck sheepishly. “I can try to talk around pronouns if that would make you more comfortable?”

“’They’ is. Acceptable. Thank you for. Being considerate, Master.”


End file.
